Ayo (Earth-616)
and | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jabari Village, Jabari-Lands, Wakanda; formerly Upanga, Birnin Zana, Wakanda | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Black with white strands in ponytail, tattoos | Citizenship = Wakandan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, vigilante, revolutionary; former Royal Guard | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Al Ewing; Kenneth Rocafort | First = Ultimates Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Ayo was a member of the Dora Milaje who went to the Golden City to see Queen Ramonda in order to plea for one of her fellow Dora Milaje from being put to death. Even though saddened, Ramonda upheld the sentence and the guilty Aneka was taken to the prison cells of Fort Hahn. Mad at the decision, Ayo took it upon herself to rescue Aneka. She used a prototype of the Midnight Angel Armor and attacked the prison which allowed the both of them to escape. They later took shelter and promised one another that they are no longer Dora Miliaje. Ayo provided her love the last Midnight Angel armor and both of them escaped Ayo and Aneka next made their way to a bandit compound located in the northern border of Wakanda. Ayo helped Aneka kill the men in the hideout in order to rescue the women they were holding hostage. Later Ayo waited on Aneka while she spoke with a girl named Thandiwe about how they all deserved a better Wakanda. When the village where the Midnight Angels and the women they liberated were staying was ravaged by the White Gorilla Army forces of the Jabari-Lands, they fought back, becoming an army of self-proclaimed Dora Milaje. Joined by the Jabari Tribesmen and other Dora Milaje, the Midnight Angels killed White Gorilla, Lord Mandla and took control of the Jabari-Lands, convening tribunals, assembling communes, calling for elections, writing laws, and gaining the support of numerous Jabari tribesmen in the process. Following the conquest of the Jabari-Lands, the Dora Milaje were offered the support of another rebel force, the People, led by Tetu; however, Ayo and Aneka remained cautious. In spite of this the Dora Milaje established an alliance with the People after being assisted to fend off an attack from Black Panther's Hatut Zeraze. When Ezekiel Stane leaked a footage of Jorick Kroawl, former Intelligence Directorate, presenting his violent anti-revolutionary tactics to T'Challa (who had refused to apply those), the strife grew bigger. Soon, T'Challa attacked the Jabari-Lands to restore order, sending the Hatut Zeraze against them. The attack was thwarted by Zenzi, an ally of Tetu, and her empathic powers. The Hatut Zeraze were then taken as prisoners by the Midnight Angels. The Midnight Angels and the People later planned to carry out a coordinated attack against the Golden City. However, it resulted in nothing when the Midnight Angels confronted the People for the violent tendencies of their soldiers towards women "liberated". Convinced by Mbali, the Midnight Angels later liberated the Hatut Zeraze they had taken prisoners in order to shown they wouldn't give in to violent methods in order to liberate Wakanda, and to foment empathy among the people of Wakanda. Once she had ended her message, publicly announcing that she had rejected T'Challa and the monarchy, Aneka ran away in the woods, screaming that they had no country anymore, only to face the returned queen, Shuri. Shuri confronted Aneka, and subsequently Ayo, and asked them to assist the Black Panther in defending the Golden City from the upcoming assault carried out by the People. Even though both Dora Milaje leaders opposed the idea of helping the king, Shuri presented the compelling argument that T'Challa was a man of honor, unlike the leader of the People, who would surely not doubt to turn on the Dora Milaje as soon as he had vanquished the crown. Following the People's defeat in the Golden City, T'Challa held hearings for the Dora Milaje at Birnin Azzaria, during which the Midnight Angels demanded for their lands to be made independent. The elder Changamire made Aneka realize the value of their king, and eventually made peace with him. T'Challa himself set out to form a council to write down a constitution so Wakanda could have a democratic government, one where he would remain the king, but solely as a representative of his people and not their ruler. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Midnight Angel Armor, Kimoyo Beads | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Armor Users Category:Weapons Expert Category:Flight Category:Homosexual Characters